


I Love You So Much It's Killing Us Both

by blackfl4g



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, lmao angry and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfl4g/pseuds/blackfl4g
Summary: Frank and Gerard love each other, haven't said it yet, they fight, tension, sex and stuff.





	I Love You So Much It's Killing Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> quickie! (its been a while sorry! typos or whatever i know i know this is just a 'sorry i haven't written' filler.) since it takes me a while to write. thanks for the feedback on my other stuff i really appreciate it. xx.

The brick underneath his head feels cold, the air is cold, everything is cold. All he sees is darkness for now as his eyes have slipped closed. Inhaling and exhaling the smoke. He starts putting the cigarette up to his lips when all of a sudden his wrist is grabbed and the smoke is snatched away from between his fingers.

"What the fuck-" he begins until he opens his eyes and sees Gerard. Grinning. Enjoying how scared he got Frank for a moment. What an asshole. 

"Don't fucking do that," he scowls and tries to take his cigarette back. Hopeless because Gerard's just about smoked the rest of it. He blows a cloud of the smoke in his face, still grinning. 

It's dark in the alleyway, the sky isn't completely dark but very light ashy grey. Gerard looks more dead than he usually does, skin stark white and sticking out from the rows of dirty bricks. He snuck away for a smoke to clear his head a bit. The practice room became too crowded feeling and heavy despite it only being the five of them. 

"You wanna leave?" Gerard says lowly, staring him straight in the eye. Giving him a dark look, he knows exactly what it means. 

"We can't." 

"I'm sure they won't mind." 

They, meaning their bandmates who have been so fed up with their shit lately. They basically attempt to play through practices while Frank and Gerard fight. 

Not because they hate each other. No, it's quite the opposite. 

"C'mon baby, lets leave," he puts his hands on Frank's hips, thumbing his hipbones. He leans into Frank and nuzzles into his neck. Gerard can feel him shiver under his touch, shaking almost. 

"Fuck off," Frank growls. 

"That's not very nice now is it?" he says lowly against his neck. He noses at Frank's throat then presses a light kiss to the same spot. Frank's breath hitches slightly, he smirks against his skin. 

"C'mon then," Gerard tugs lightly at his hips, pulling Frank against him. It feels as if he has no control now like Gerard cast a spell on him. He went from so fucking annoyed and irritated with the older man to weak and helpless. Frank just goes with him out of the alley, almost stumbling together. 

"Beautiful," he coos into his ear lowly. Frank just looks at him wide eyed with his mouth slightly parted in a small pout. 

He doesn't know who's place they're going to right now nor does he care. They're going somewhere together. Together to fuck. The possibilities mash together slowly in his head. How rough Gerard's going to be or how sweet he's going to be. Sometimes he does that, he babies him and treats him like he's a delicate flower. 

At this point his feet are just moving against the pavement as Gerard leads them wherever. Holding his hand tightly, the grey sky, smell of rain, he keeps his eyes on Gerard the entire time. It feels like forever until he recognizes the front door to Gerard's apartment. It's not too far from where they were practicing, he obviously didn't pay attention to how long it took. He doesn't even remember going up the fucking stairs. 

"Shit," he hears Gerard mumble as he gets his keys from his pocket. He pulls out his phone as well, it's ringing faintly. Well, faintly to Frank. He now understands why he's starting to block everything out. 

"Yeah no- Ray just hang out okay? We'll be there. Are we- what? No dude just.....hang around," Gerard speaks quietly on the phone. The door finally opens and he's pulled around once again. 

"C'mon," he tugs at Frank's tattooed hand gently. He's suddenly on his knees in front of Gerard now, staring up almost in awe. He licks his lips and just watches for whatever is to happen next. He easily goes with it.

"Good boy," he smirks down at the younger man. He begins to undo his belt slowly, watching as Frank's eyes follow his hands. Frank reaches out slightly and whines softly when his hand is batted away. He nods slowly and continues to watch contently. 

Gerard drops the belt and undoes his jeans slowly. His semi becoming more visible through his undone jeans. He slowly palms himself, listening to the soft whines Frank makes. 

When he finally pulls down his jeans along with his briefs slightly his dick starts to slowly spring free. He starts to slowly stroke himself, moaning obscenely. All as Frank's just staring, feeling completely powerless. 

He leans forward to try to touch him- fucking anything. He only gets to slightly suck on the head of Gerard's dick before he's lightly pushed away. 

"No, since you didn't want to come with me in the first place," he growls lowly. He begins stroking himself again teasing himself, slowly moving up and down. 

"Fuck you," Frank mumbles under his breath. Gerard just grins and leans down to kiss him softly. Just a small quick kiss that leaves Frank feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Up, lets go to my bed," he gently runs his hands through Frank's short dark hair. His bangs sort of brushed back a little. He can't ignore how Gerard's dick is still out. He tries to touch again and gets swatted away once more. 

"Now," he says in that voice again, with a hint of a growl in it. 

Frank stands up and takes Gerard's hand, leading them down to the bedroom. He feels how close he is, the warmth radiating off of his body. His breathing, just the feeling of Gerard behind him. He can feel his eyes basically burning into him like lasers. Scolding hot, he feels like it's a thousand degrees in the apartment. 

When he's finally standing in front of the bed he gets a slight push and lands on his hands and knees. He turns to sit on the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. 

Gerard pulls off Frank's pullover, pulling his shirt up along with it revealing his tattooed skin. He hums and puts his palm on his chest, feeling his heart softly thud. He trails his hand up to gently wrap his fingers around his throat. He applies a slight pressure then lets go. His long fingers make their way to Frank's jaw, holding his head in place. Once again leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"So sweet," he smirks against his lips. Frank eagerly goes in for another kiss trying to get more than just a gentle peck. Gerard allows it to happen, he lets Frank snake his tongue into his mouth. He kisses back with more force as he bites down on his bottom lip. Getting a hiss and a bite in return he pushes him away again. 

"Be good," he says darkly. Frank rolls his eyes begins to undo his jeans, glancing up at Gerard through his lashes. Trying to look sweet and innocent. He hears a soft growl emit from the older man. 

Frank slowly pulls off his jeans and tosses them to the side. He licks his lips and glances back up, almost choking when he see's Gerard just staring at him with that same dark look. Eyes low and looking right through Frank in every way, all the while he's stroking himself slowly. Knowing Frank has no other option than to just watch. 

"Fuck," he groans, wanting nothing more than to be able to fucking touch him all over. To taste him. 

"C'mon fucker, I'm tired of waiting," Frank scowls and tries to grab at Gerard. 

"Impatient," he smirks. He gets closer to him, lacing his fingers through his hair and tugging gently. He easily goes along with the slight force and slowly takes Gerard's cock in his mouth. Sucking lightly, his lips wrapped around his cock, he gets lost in it more and more. 

Until he becomes more aware on how his dick is down his throat and how Gerard has been thrusting, he doesn't know how long he's been doing it. His jaw feels sore, his lips stinging a little, mouth only tasting like the other man. It feels like he's been in that one spot for an eternity. 

He pulls off with a soft pop and looks up at Gerard. 

"You get so lost when you're like this, pliant." He just looks down at Frank, a soft loving expression. He puts his hand on his chest and pushes him back on the bed. He runs his index finger along his waistband then downward, lightly running it along Frank's dick.

"I think these should come off, don't you?" 

"Fuck yeah," he breathes lowly. 

Hooking his fingers and gently pulling his underwear down so painfully slow. Frank lifts his hips up to try to speed the process up since Gerard seems to want to take forever. 

"Just get inside me- fuck c'mon you asshole," Frank impatiently huffs, he knows what he wants and he wants it **now. 

"No no, I gotta get you ready for it, I don't wanna hurt you.......too much." 

It's remarks like that Frank has no other reply for than to just roll his eyes and ignore him. He gets on his hands and knees to face the headboard, ass up and in front of Gerard. 

"Okay then fucking do it," he huffs. 

Without a reply he feels a cold hand go straight for his ass, inserting two fingers without any hesitation. Roughly moving inside of him a third is added, just a little prep before he finally feels the blunt head of the other man's cock against his hole. 

"Finally," he groans and begins arching his back up like a cat, feeling Gerard slowly inch himself in. He feels his hips against him he shivers, thinking about how he's going to be draped all over him. Fucking into him deep and hard, his body covering him. Frank lets out a loud moan with all of the images racing through his mind of what they must look like. 

Gerard is holding his hips firmly not yet moving but appreciating the tight heat around him. He listens to Frank's little whines and the nonsense he's mumbling to himself. 

"Already-" he whines, "So good." 

He smirks and slowly thrusts, only just a little to get a reaction from the smaller man. Only waiting to hear a plead. 

"Please?" he whimpers weakly. 

"That's what I thought," he smiles and then begins thrusting sharply. He moves quickly at almost a harsh pace. His nails digging into Frank's soft flesh, hooking in and not letting go. 

Frank just remains and let's Gerard do whatever the fuck he wants to him. Fucking him hard and fast he feels his own dick lightly brush against the soft sheets. He gets lost once again, only feeling the drag of his cock inside of him. His hands in an iron grip on his hips, feeling nothing but the other man all over him. Hearing and smelling nothing but him, the sensation takes over his entire being. The feeling of everything except Gerard fading out, like he's the only thing that matters to him. 

"I love you," slips from his lips softly like a secret. 

Gerard slowly comes to a stop.

See they hadn't exactly said those three words yet nor did they ever talk about it. They know there's always been something more between them. Always wanting to be with each other as if they weren't already always on tour trapped on a bus to deal with each others filth. Frank's never really cared about that, as long as he gets to be around him. To talk to him when he can't think straight or when he can't sleep, someone that understands. 

More unofficial than anything. They never call it dating they never really give anything they do together a title. They're just Gerard and Frank doing whatever it is they want to do. 

Frank comes back from thought only to feel Gerard caressing his back. Moving a hand up and down, rubbing gently. He can hear his voice but he isn't really registering what he's saying. 

"Mmm Frankie?," he hums, "You with me?" 

"Yeah, I'm here," he says slowly.

"I love you too," he chuckles and continues to give him soft affectionate touches for a brief moment. Then be begins fucking him roughly again, Frank's brain barely catching up on all of it.

It gets fuzzy and blurry in moments, love is all he can think about. Love, what the fuck. The feeling goes on, everything getting mixed. He begins lightly shaking with his orgasm slowly sneaking up on him more and more. 

Gerard is hitting his spot dead on, He becomes more sensitive and dazed. Then nothing. 

Nothing at all. White, colors, darkness.

A voice going in and out starts picking him out from his daze again. More caressing, a different feeling of emptiness. Being kissed softly while feeling comfort and a sense of happiness. Only wanting to be taken over by sleep now.

"Shit, I told Ray we'd be back soon." 

"I hate you." 

x


End file.
